un romano en equestria
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: Maximiliano el hijo del emperador de roma, se ve envuelto en una conspiración para acabar con el imperio, mientras en las sombras un grupo de hechiceros, practican un hechizo para enviar a la familia imperial lo mas lejos posible y restaurar la república de los antiguos tiempos.
1. Chapter 1

**Un** **romano** **en** **equestria.**

 **Capitulo** **1.**

un chico joven iba caminando por las calles de roma, llevaba puesta una chaqueta con capucha que le cubría la cara, este se paro en frente del edificio del senado y saco un bote de spray y empezó a pintar las paredes del antiguo edificio, pero justo en ese momento dos oficiales de la guardia pretoriana salieron de un callejón cercano y sujetaron al chico mientras lo llevaban a un auto, una vez ahí los guardias le quitaron la capucha, mostrando a un chico de unos 20 años, de pelo negro como la noche, piel blanca y ojos marrones, uno de los guardias dijo con tono burlón:

-Cesar Maximiliano, que sorpresa.

-Si, Danilo, yo también estoy feliz de verte. Respondió el chico con sarcasmo.

El otro guardia prendió el auto y condujeron al príncipe a los aposentos de la familia real, durante todo el viaje, el silencio reino en el ambiente, pero una vez llegaron, sacaron al joven del auto y lo metieron al palacio en contra de su voluntad,adentro se encontraban sus dos hermanos mayores, el principe Leoncio y el emperador Tiberio V, quien al ver que los guardias ya habían traído al joven Maximiliano, Tiberio le ordeno a los guardias que se marcharan y se acerco a su joven hermano y le dijo severamente:

-¿Cuando vas a madurar?, pequeño hermano, nuestro padre esta enfermo y lo único que haces es ir de fiesta, practicar parkour y pintar las paredes de los edificios iconos de la ciudad, mientras yo dirijo este imperio en esta época complicada para el imperio.

-Tengo 20 años querido hermano, yo hago lo que quiera y ahora, si no te importa me voy a mi habitación a descansar. Respondió Maximiliano con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Tiberio solo se le quedo mirando, mientras Maximiliano se iba a su habitación, pero en vez de acostarse a dormir cogió un bolso que estaba sobre la cama y fue al baño.

Del bolso saco una peluca rubia y la dejo sobre el lavamanos, después saco un hermoso vestido blanco y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa que tenia puesta. Una vez estuvo listo se miro el espejo y se echo algo de maquillaje, llevaba la peluca que le llegaba hasta los hombres, el vestido blanco que le quedaba perfectamente, se miro al espejo una ultima vez, si alguien que conociera al príncipe hubiera entrado en ese baño justo en ese momento no lo reconocería, parecía una mujer de verdad, salio del baño para después salir de su habitación, camino hasta el final del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de su padre y toco dos veces y cuando uno de los enfermeros abrió la puerta y vio al principe, lo dejo pasar de inmediato ya sabia quien era, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez, Maximiliano miro a su padre que se encontraba recostado en su cama, el joven le dijo con alegria:

-¡Marco!.

El hombre anciano reacciono de inmediato y con una voz alegre, propia de un niño dijo:

-¡Lucilla!, que bueno que viniste.

Maximiliano se sentó en una silla al lado de su padre y estuvo hablando un rato con el, también jugaron y se divirtieron juntos, al final le contó un cuento para dormir, se quedo dormido al poco rato y Maximiliano, dejo el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se dispuso a volver a su habitación y cambiarse.

Una vez se cambio, salio de su habitación y sin que nadie lo notara salio del palacio, llevaba su bolso colgado en la espalda, se dirigió a la parte norte de roma, a un pequeño parque que ahí había, en ese lugar se encontró con un chico alto, de piel morena, pelo negro, ojos azules y que estaba vestido con ropa deportiva blanca con detalles rojos, este saludo a Maximiliano con un beso en los labios, el joven príncipe devolvió el beso con justo y una vez dejaron de besarse, Maximiliano dijo con tono pícaro:

-Como has estado Claudio, ya te extrañaba, un mes sin verte, casi me vuelvo loco, pero tu eres la luz de mi vida y nada podrá cambiar eso

-yo también te extrañaba Maxi, mi viaje a Egipto fue espectacular, pero me hubiera gustado que hubieras venido, lo hubiéramos pasado mucho mejor. Respondió Claudio con tono pícaro.

Se volvieron a besar con pasión, después se acostaron en el césped y estuvieron hablando un buen rato de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Claudio noto que Maximiliano estaba como distante y pregunto preocupado:

-¿Que pasa Maxi?.

-No me pasa nada Claudio,solo estoy pensando en mi padre, tengo que irme ya debe de haber despertado y necesito estar con el, aunque el piense que es su prima Lucilla, que en paz descanse. Respondió Maximiliano con tristeza.

Justo cuando el príncipe se iba, Claudio lo tomo del brazo y le dijo:

-Voy contigo, no me vas a dejar solo aquí.

El príncipe estuvo un rato discutiendo con Claudio, hasta que dejo que lo acompañara, así que fueron en el auto de Claudio, hasta el palacio. Al llegar ambos entraron al palacio y se encontraron a Tiberio en el recibidor, esperándolos, su miraba denotaba el enojo que sentía en ese momento, al mirar a su hermano le fue a pegar una bofetada, pero cuando vio que no estaba solo, cambio de actitud y se tranquilizo y le dijo a Maximiliano:

-A tu habitación, ya.

Luego señalo a Claudio y le dijo que se marchara, Maximiliano le dijo con una seña que se fuera y el obedeció.

Ya en su habitación, se metió al baño y se cambio, poniéndose la ropa de mujer, la peluca y el maquillaje, para después salir de su habitación rumbo a la de su padre.

Estuvo un buen rato con el hasta que se quedo dormido, cuando salio sintió pena por su padre, atrapado en su propia mente, su padre tenia solo 50 años y desde hace 2 años esta en ese estado, recordaba los buenos tiempos cuando era niño, Marco era el padre mas amoroso que alguien podría desear, pero también era el gobernante mas popular que había tenido roma en mucho tiempo. Ahora el imperio parecía estar desintegrándose poco a poco, cada provincia hacia lo que le daba la gana.

Justo cuando estaba cambiándose recibió un mensaje a su celular, era Claudio este mensaje decía:

-¿quieres cenar con mis padres, están ansiosos por conocerte?.

Maximiliano respondió afirmativamente el mensaje y se termino de cambiar y miro la hora las 5:30 PM, así que salio de su habitación y tal como salio la ultima vez sin que nadie lo notara, se dirigió a la casa de la familia de Claudio, que eran una familia de clase media de la zona del sur de roma, cuando llego a la zona donde vivián vio a Claudio en frente de su casa y lo siguió hasta la puerta principal de la casa, Claudio le hizo una seña de que esperara afuera y el entro, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Claudio se asomo y le hizo señas que entrara, cuando entro a la sala principal y estuvo cara a cara con sus padres, estos lo reconocieron de inmediato como el hijo del emperador Marco, estuvieron hablando un rato de cosas sin importancia y cuando la cena estuvo lista, fueron al comedor y se sentaron a comer, hablaron, rieron y se divirtieron mucho, Maximiliano hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, el padre de Claudio le recordaba al suyo propia y conocer a la madre de su amor resulto agradable, su madre se había ido del palacio después que su marido sufriera su trastorno, todo ocasionado por la muerte de su prima a la cual quería mucho, no tenia recuerdos felices de su madre, siempre estaba seria y de mal humor, su hermano Tiberio había heredado esa personalidad y también su otro hermano Leoncio aunque no tanto como Tiberio.

Después de la cena, se despidió de sus suegros y salio rumbo al palacio, donde como ya era habitual su hermano lo recibió con su clásico mal humor, pero estaba tan feliz que le importo una mierda y se fue a dormir, no sin antes pasar tiempo con su padre.

 **Este es mi nuevo proyecto, el titulo es provisional, espero que les haya gustado, voy hacer por lo menos 3 capítulos que van servir de introducción a la historia antes de comenzar con la historia en si, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un** **romano** **en** **equestria.**

 **Capitulo** **2.**

Maximiliano se despertó muy temprano y se vistió y salio de su habitación rumbo al comedor del palacio. Al llegar,vio a sus hermanos charlando mientras comían, Maximiliano se sentó al lado de Leoncio y un sirviente le trajo el desayuno, después de comer, salio del palacio rumbo al templo de Júpiter, el no era muy religioso pero siempre era bueno ir al templo para hacerle una ofrenda a Júpiter, una vez estuvo en el templo se sentó en uno de los bancos al frente de la gran estatua del dios Júpiter, mientras oraba, pidiendo que su padre se recuperara y volviera a ser el de antes, pero mientras hacia eso oyó por casualidad una conversación de dos personas que estaban detrás de el.

-Tenemos que eliminar el imperio y restaurar la república, es la única forma de sobrevivir a estos tiempos. Dijo uno de ellos con voz fría.

Maximiliano no volteo a verlos, por que sabia que sabrían quien es y no quería problemas, así que fingió que rezaba mientras seguía oyendo esa conversación. Mientras mas escuchaba, mas se preocupaba, tenia que avisar a su hermano de inmediato, cuando los hombres se fueron a otro lado, el aprovecho para irse del templo rumbo de nuevo al palacio.

Entro al palacio con mucha prisa y pregunto a uno de los criados en donde se encontraba su hermano, le dijeron que estaba en su despacho firmando documentos importantes, el se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, el despacho del emperador se encontraba en el segundo piso del palacio, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, toco tres veces y espero un rato.

-Pasa, esta abierto. Dijo su hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Maximiliano entro y le explico a su hermano la conversación que este había escuchado, Tiberio lo escuchaba con poco interés, cuando termino de hablar, Tiberio dijo con seriedad:

-Hermano, el pueblo siempre ha querido restaurar la república, que te hace pensar que esta vez es diferente.

-Pero no hablan solo de restaurar la república, sino de eliminar a toda la familia imperial y los hombres que escuche en el templo eran patricios no plebeyos. Respondió Maximiliano preocupado.

-Maximiliano, para esto interrumpes mi labor importante como emperador, decirme esta locura de que hay una conspiración para destruirnos, tienes demasiada imaginación hermano, ahora retirate. Respondió Tiberio cortante.

Maximiliano se fue de allí echando chispas, se fue a su habitación y se puso su chaqueta, se puso la capucha y salio del palacio, según la conversación que había escuchado, se reunían en la catacumbas de la ciudad, una antigua red subterránea de túneles, que fue construido por el gran emperador tito galio, como un refugio en caso de que atacaran los bárbaros, el conocía una de las entradas que se encontraba cerca del foro capitalino, al entrar estuvo caminando un poco por el lugar, hasta llegar al mercado de los hechiceros, que era un lugar donde supuestos hechiceros vendían productos con supuestas propiedades mágicas, entonces vio a un grupo de gente reunida alrededor formando un circulo, todos usaban túnicas con capuchas, se acerco un poco para oír que decían, pero hablaban en un idioma que no reconocía en un principio, hasta que supo de que estaban hablando germano, una antigua lengua barbara, el se acerco un poco mas, por que parecía ver algo en el centro del circulo, al acercarse mas vio que era una persona, atada de manos y pies y con la boca tapada para que no gritara, Maximiliano trato de retroceder pero se tropezó con algo y se le descubrió el rostro, alguien lo vio y grito:

-Es el príncipe Maximiliano, atrápenlo.

Maximiliano pronto se vio rodeado por las mismas personas con capucha, el trato de correr pero estaba totalmente rodeado, lo agarraron, lo ataron y le taparon la boca y lo pusieron junto al otro hombre en el centro del circulo, los encapuchados siguieron con lo que estuvieran haciendo, después de un rato de miedo por parte de Maximiliano, todo había terminado, tanto Maximiliano como el otro hombre ya no estaban ahí, los encapuchados celebraron su éxito y empezaron a preparar su plan para tomar al emperador y a su familia.

Leoncio se encontraba en el campo de tiro del cuartel de la guardia pretoriana, practicando cono un rifle de asalto, vestía con una sencilla camisa blanca y pantalones militares, después de vaciar el cargador, camino hasta el blanco y vio que casi todos sus disparos habían dado en el centro de la diana, el sonrió para sus adentros y fue a dejar el arma en la armería del cuartel y una vez hizo eso salio del edificio y camino hasta un parque cercano, donde se sentó en el césped y estuvo meditando un buen rato, respiraba pausadamente, no movía ni un musculo, entraba en un estado de zeng absoluto, pero luego su celular lo interrumpió, el molesto tomo su teléfono y contesto:

-¿Ahora que quieres Tiberio?, estoy meditando.

-Necesito que vengas al palacio rápido, surgió algo muy peligroso para el imperio. Respondió Tiberio serio.

-esta bien, voy para alla. Respondió Leoncio molesto.

Leoncio colgó rápidamente su celular y se dirigió corriendo al palacio imperial, al llegar encontró a su hermano en el recibidor, tenia la preocupación plasmada en la cara, caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, hasta que vio a Leoncio, se le acerco a su hermano y aparentando tranquilidad dijo:

-Nuestro hermano esta en problemas, una especie de secta lo ha secuestrado, según parece esa secta esta relacionada con grupos pro-republicanos.

-¿Y donde tienen a nuestro hermano?. Pregunto Leoncio preocupado.

-en las catacumbas de roma, mas específicamente el mercado de los hechiceros, ya mande a un grupo de pretorianos para buscar a Maximiliano. Respondió Tiberio con voz tranquila.

-Voy para alla, no puede dejar que le pase nada a mi hermano. Dijo Leoncio mientras iba caminando a la puerta.

-¡NO!, te tienes quedar aquí, los pretorianos se encargaran de rescatar a Maximiliano y detener a los culpables. Respondió Tiberio con voz severa.

Leoncio no dijo nada solo se volteo otra vez y se dispuso a ir a las catacumbas, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo a Tiberio. El emperador Tiberio se quedo parado ahí por un rato, hasta que fue a la habitación de su padre, toco la puerta tres veces, le abrió su enfermero, paso y se sentó al lado de la cama de su padre, el todavía estaba durmiendo. Tiberio observaba a su padre, entonces empezó a llorar, necesitaba desahogarse, siempre se había mostrado serio y maduro por el bien no solo de sus hermanos sino también del imperio, pero ya no aguantaba mas, con su padre en ese estado, su hermano Maximiliano secuestrado por uno de aquellos grupos pro-republicanos, su otro hermano Leoncio era un idiota y el propio imperio parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos, el dejo de llorar un momento al darse cuenta que su padre había despertado, lo miraba con esa cara de no comprender donde se encontraba, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un largo minuto, hasta que su padre embozo una sonrisa propia de un niño y dijo:

-¡Papa, haz vuelto!, pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo en la frontera.

Tiberio no dijo nada, solo abrazo a su padre, después del abrazo su padre le dijo con su voz infantil:

-¿Me lees un cuento, papa?.

Tiberio solo sonrió y cogió el libro de cuentos de la mesita de noche y lo abrió y empezó a leer.

Después de la lectura, ya su padre se había quedado dormido y Tiberio dejo el libro sobre la mesita y se fue de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con un pretoriano esperándolo afuera, este le hizo un saludo militar y le dijo con voz tranquila:

-Señor, detuvimos a los rebeldes pero no encontramos al príncipe Maximiliano, le preguntamos a los detenidos por su paradero, pero no nos dijeron ni una palabra de donde estaba.

-¿Y mi hermano Leoncio?. Pregunto Tiberio algo preocupado.

-esta en su habitación, meditando. Respondió el pretoriano con calma.

Tiberio se despidió del pretoriano con un saludo militar y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba muy agotado y necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, para todo lo que tenia que hacer al dia siguiente.

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo veremos la llegada de Maximiliano a equestria, mi idea es que en un capitulo tratara de Maximiliano y el siguiente con alguno de sus hermanos, bueno me despido nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un** **romano** **en** **equestria.**

 **Capitulo** **3.**

Maximiliano se despertaba con el mayor dolor de cabeza de su vida, abrió los ojos con temor que el sol le pegara de frente, pero no fue así miro hacia todos lados, estaba en un páramo de apariencia estéril, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes, fue ahí cuando recordó que lo habían atado, pero que ya no lo estaba, cuando oyó un quejido en el suelo vio al otro chico, no parecía tener mas de 25 años, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y piel blanca, lo reconoció como un guardia pretoriano por que lo había visto varias veces en el palacio, aunque no conocía su nombre. Maximiliano ayudo al chico a levantarse y el chico algo confundido dice:

-¿Donde estamos?.

-No se donde estamos, pero parece un desierto estéril. Respondió Maximiliano igual de confundido. ¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre?.

-Soy Decimus Petronius Ingenuus, un guardia pretoriano, bueno un recluta no un miembro en toda regla. Respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Soy Maximiliano Cesar Apolinar. Respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa alegre.

Decimus saludo con entusiasmo a Maximiliano, esperaba conocerlo pero en otras situaciones. Maximiliano miro de reojo a Decimus, vio que portaba una espada y una pistola de 9mm en la cintura, Maximiliano le dijo al chico si tenia una brújula y por suerte tenia una, ya que era parte del equipo de un guardia pretoriano, empezaron a caminar hacia el este a paso ligero, después de una hora vieron lo que parecía un pueblo a lo lejos, al acercarse un poco mas vieron que estaba hecho de partes de trenes oxidados, cuando estuvieron ya en el pueblo, vieron para su sorpresa a una especie de caballos pequeños de muchos colores, estos también se les quedaban viendo pero seguían con su trabajo, entonces de un edificio cercano salio un pony de tierra de color gris, melena verde oscuro, ojos negros, vestía un sombrero vaquero en la cabeza y una placa de sheriff en su pecho, este se acerco a los dos hombres y empezó a hablar para la sorpresa de los dos, pero lo que les pareció extraño era que hablaba latín.

-¿Que son ustedes, forasteros?, igual bienvenidos a nueva Appleloosa. Dijo el pony algo confundido por la presencia de los dos hombres.

-Somos humanos, no sabemos donde estamos, ¿Podría por favor ayudarnos, para tratar de regresar a nuestro hogar?. Respondió Maximiliano poniendo su mejor sonrisa para parecer amigable.

-Veré en que puedo ayudarlos. Respondió el pony con mirada seria. Vengan a mi oficina.

Siguieron al pony hasta su oficina, una vez ahí el pony se sentó detrás del escritorio y empezó a hablar con una voz amigable:

-Soy Green Sops, el alcalde y sheriff de este pueblo.

-Soy Maximiliano Cesar Apolinar. Respondió Maximiliano con una sonrisa confiada.

-Soy Decimus Petronius Ingenuus. Respondió Decimus nervioso.

-Muy bien cuéntenme, de donde vienen. Respondió Green con cara seria.

Los dos empezaron a contar sobre su mundo, mientras Green solo oía sin interrumpir, al terminar de contar la historia, Green se quedo callado un rato pensativo, hasta que dijo con algo de duda:

-Yo no puedo hacer mucho, solo soy un pony de tierra, pero en torre Tempony es posible que sepan como devolverlos a su hogar.

-¿Donde esta la torre Tempony?. Pregunto Maximiliano confundido.

-En las ruinas de Manehattan al norte de aquí. Respondió el pony.

-¿Que tan lejos esta?. Pregunto esta vez Decimus nervioso.

-Esta a tres días de viaje si toman el tren desde aquí hasta nuevo ponyville, si no seria como una semana de viaje. Respondió Green tratando de sonar agradable.

-No tenemos dinero para tomar el tren, ¿tiene algún trabajo que podamos hacer?. Dijo Maximiliano con una sonrisa.

-Déjame ver. Dijo Green mientras revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio, al encontrar algo dijo con voz alegre. Lo tengo, hay una caravana que sale hoy rumbo a torre Tempony y no tienen a nadie para protegerlos, que les parece si los escoltan hasta la torre y así ustedes pueden llegar a la torre Tempony.

-Aceptamos, queremos realmente volver a casa, tengo personas a las que quiero mucho y no soportaría no volvernos a ver. Respondió Maximiliano con voz melancólica.

El pony solo asintió con la cabeza y les pidió a los dos hombres que lo siguieran, caminaron hasta un edificio al otro lado del pueblo, Green les indico a los dos que esperaran afuera y entro al edificio, al poco rato salio portando dos escopetas en la espalda, se veían en mal estado, también tenia munición de escopeta y le entrego las armas a los dos hombres y dijo:

-Tomen estas escopetas están en mal estado pero funcionan, ahora síganme a la estación de trenes.

Los hombres siguieron al pony hasta la estación de trenes, en el camino los ponys se paraban a mirar a Maximiliano y a Decimus, pero una mirada de Green los hacia voltear hacia otro lado y seguir su camino, llegaron a la estación y Green hablo un rato con los dueños de la caravana y aceptaron que Maximiliano y Decimus fueran sus guardias, el silbato del tren sonó indicando que iba a arrancar pronto, se subieron al tren con bastante animo por tener la posibilidad de volver a casa una vez llegaran a torre Tempony, el tren no era uno de pasajeros sino de transporte de mercancía, así que tuvieron que quedarse en el vagón con la mercancía, se sentaron sobre unas cajas, les tocaba un viaje de 5 horas hasta nuevo ponyville, Decimus saco su espada de su funda y la estuvo limpiando con un trapo, Maximiliano por casualidad miro la espada y se dio cuenta que no era una espada larga romana, sino una cimitarra de los sarracenos un antiguo pueblo del desierto, este con curiosidad dijo:

-¿Y esa espada de donde la sacaste?.

-La hizo mi bisabuelo que era un herrero estupendo, el la paso a mi abuelo, después a mi padre y por ultimo a mi. Respondió Decimus su voz sonaba emotiva.

Maximiliano no dijo mas nada, esa espada era muy importante para el chico, entonces saco de su billetera la foto de su amado Claudio y la beso y dijo en voz baja:

-Claudio regresare querido, te lo prometo con mi vida.

Las horas pasaron volando mientras el sol caía en el horizonte, cuando por fin llegaron a nuevo ponyville ya era de noche, ayudaron a los trabajadores a descargar la mercancía y una vez hicieron eso buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche, nuevo ponyville era un pueblo construido a 5 km del viejo ponyville, fue el primer pueblo construido en la post-guerra y la mas importante ruta comercial por estar en el centro de todas las ciudades, así que todas las caravanas tenían que pasar obligatoriamente por el pueblo para poder llegar a su destino.

Maximiliano y Decimus se quedaron en un albergue gratuito por esa noche, estaba sucio y olía a podrido, pero todo valía para volver a casa.

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo, la equestria donde llegan Maximiliano y Decimus es una equestria post-apocalíptica basada en el fanfic fallout equestria, ojala les haya gustado y dejen review, en el siguiente capitulo volveremos al mundo humano, para ver el punto de vista de los hermanos de Maximiliano, nos leemos adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un** **romano** **en** **equestria.**

 **Capitulo** **4** -

el sol estaba saliendo en la ciudad de roma, pero Tiberio se encontraba ya en su despacho, estaba revisando unos documentos que le habían llegado a las 2:30 AM, se había despertado y había ido a leerlo de inmediato, ya que era una confesión de uno de los detenidos, al parecer la conspiración para eliminar el imperio realmente existía y que varios senadores y ministros del gobierno estaban involucrados, aunque no dijo nombres, pero lo que si dijo fue lo que le hicieron a su hermano, al parecer habían preparado un hechizo para mandar a toda la familia real a otro mundo donde no pudieran volver, Tiberio al leer esa parte no lo podía creer, para el la magia era un mito y no sabia si ese hombre estaría mintiendo, pero al seguir leyendo el documento se dio cuenta de que el hombre hablaba en serio sobre ese hechizo, no la llamo magia sino alquimia, al final del documento dijo unas palabras que llamaron la atención de Tiberio, las cuales fueron:

-"el fin se acerca, mira a todos lados, no sabes en quien puedes confiar, pero debes confiar en todos por igual por que no sabes quien esta de tu lado y quien no lo esta, siempre es quien menos esperas pero al mismo tiempo es quien siempre sospechaste que te podría apuñalar por la espalda, el fuego caerá a la tierra y lo único que tienes que hacer es sabe en quien confiar".

Esas palabras dejaron a Tiberio un frio tremendo recorriéndole la espalda, a que podía referirse esas palabras, pensó en la frase de que siempre es quien no esperas pero al mismo tiempo siempre esperaste que te pudiera traicionar, no tenia sentido para el, el se paro de su escritorio y salio de su despacho y se dirigió rumbo a los calabozos imperiales para ver al prisionero, pero al llegar se entero que se había suicidado durante la noche con una cuchilla que tenia oculta, Tiberio regreso al palacio molesto y busco a su hermano Leoncio por todo el palacio, al no verlo fue hasta su cuarto y toco la puerta tres veces, al no contestar nadie, vuelve a tocar esta vez mas fuerte, nada aun, volvió a tocar y mientras tocaba decía en voz alta:

-Se que estas ahí Leoncio, sal inmediatamente necesito hablar contigo.

Nadie respondió al otro lado de la puerta, así que Tiberio abrió la puerta y se encontró a Leoncio meditando en el suelo rodeado de velas aromáticas, un olor a marihuana inundo el olfato de Tiberio y este se acerco a su hermano y le toco el hombro, Leoncio molesto dice:

-¿Que quieres ahora hermano?.

-Mientras tu estas aquí, quien sabe donde esta nuestro hermano, por Júpiter, tu también tienes poder imperial. Respondió Tiberio serio.

-Tu puedes hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, como siempre haces. Respondió Leoncio molesto.

-Hermano, por favor, necesito que dirijas a la guardia pretoriana en la búsqueda de Maximiliano y del recluta de la guardia desaparecido. Dijo Tiberio empezándose a cansar de la actitud de su hermano.

-Mi respuesta es no, sal de mi habitación en este instante y déjame terminar con mi sesión de meditación. Respondió Leoncio mientras empujaba a su hermano hasta sacarlo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Tiberio estuvo 10 minutos tocando la puerta de la habitación y gritándole a su hermano que le abriera, después se marcho rumbo al comedor del palacio y desayuno con una taza de café y unos huevos fritos, mientras leía el periódico, este como era obvio en la portada presentaba la noticia del secuestro del príncipe Maximiliano, Tiberio dejo el periódico sobre la mesa con expresión enojada, el no entendía como los periodistas se habían enterado si querían mantener en secreto el secuestro de su hermano hasta que pensaran en la mejor forma de informar a la prensa, Tiberio termino rápidamente su comida y se dirigió al senado para ver que habían averiguado sobre los responsables de la desaparición, pero se detuvo en las afueras del palacio, según el prisionero varios senadores estaban involucrados en el atentado contra el imperio, así que se dirigió en su lugar al cuartel de la guardia pretoriana, donde se encontró con el prefecto Julio Gaius Varo, quien era un hombre de unos 35 años, de aspecto fuerte y decidido, bastante alto de alrededor de 2.00 mts de altura y con el pelo negro cortado al estilo militar, era un hombre bastante influente en los círculos políticos y hacia unos años, había tratado de convertirse en emperador por tener ascendencia real o por lo menos eso era lo que decía el, ya que aseguraba ser descendiente del gran Constantino I, pero fallo en su intento y el padre de Tiberio le perdono la vida y lo dejo en su puesto de prefecto del pretorio, desde ese momento julio dejo sus intenciones imperiales y se volvió el hombre mas leal tanto para Marco como para Tiberio por que estaba agradecido por seguir con vida.

Julio saludo al emperador y empezó a hablar con voz preocupada:

-Su majestad, esto es malo, al parecer la conspiración viene directamente desde estados unidos, ellos han estado financiando a los conspiradores para derrumbar la monarquía e instalar una república.

-¡Esos idiotas!, después que los apoyamos en su guerra contra japón, estos vienen y nos quieren derribar, esto es la guerra, Julio prepara a tus mejores hombres para mandarlos a la batalla. Dijo Tiberio con un enojo muy marcado en su voz.

-Por supuesto, señor. Respondió julio nervioso.

El prefecto pretoriano se marcho rápidamente de ahí y lo mismo hizo el emperador justo después, que se dirigió al palacio imperial y se dirigió a la habitación de Leoncio, este toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió, Tiberio siguió tocando hasta que Leoncio abrió ligeramente la puerta y asomo la cabeza, al ver a Tiberio este mostro una mueca molesta y dijo:

-¿Que quieres?.

-Los estados unidos están financiando esta conspiración, te necesito para que dirijas las legiones imperiales para esta guerra. Respondió Tiberio seriamente.

-Hermano, me importa un carajo si los estados unidos son los responsables de esto, no te voy a ayudar, tu puedes hacer esto solo, como siempre haces, sin darnos merito ni a mi, ni a Maximiliano. Dijo Leoncio antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!, lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil en el pasado, pero te necesito ahora, hay que salvar a nuestro hermano y al imperio. Respondió Tiberio seriamente.

Nadie respondió al otro lado, Tiberio siguió tocando la puerta por un rato mas, antes de decir:

-Haz lo que quieras hermano, pero si el imperio cae sera por tu culpa.

Tiberio se marcho molesto y se dirigió a su despacho, tomo el teléfono sobre su escritorio y marco el numero del cuartel general del ejercito imperial, una secretaria le contesto y le pidió que le pasara con el comandante de todas las legiones imperiales, una vez el comandante estuvo al teléfono, Tiberio dijo seriamente:

-Comandante, prepare tres legiones, dos flotillas de tanques, un portaaviones y dos destructores imperiales, mañana atacaremos a estados unidos.

-¿Porque vamos a atacar a los estados unidos?, ¿acaso no somos aliados?. Pregunto el comandante con voz sorprendida.

-Por que están financiando una conspiración contra el imperio y eso no lo podemos permitir, no hagas mas preguntas haz lo que te he pedido. Respondió Tiberio seriamente.

-Lo haré su majestad. Dijo el comandante con seriedad.

Tiberio colgó el teléfono y se paro de su escritorio y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, al entrar en esta vio a su padre que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, el enfermero se encontraba sentado en la silla al lado de su cama, este se paro al ver Tiberio y salio de la habitación sin decir nada, Tiberio se sentó en la silla y se desahogo a justo, el sonido despertó a su padre quien, al verlo así hablo con voz preocupada:

-¿Que te pasa papa?.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy algo preocupado, eso es todo. Respondió Tiberio con tristeza.

Su padre no dijo mas nada por un rato, hasta que pidió algo que comer, Tiberio se paro de la silla y fue a buscar algo que darle a su padre y para el mismo, por que se dio cuenta que tenia hambre, fue a la cocina y volvió a la habitación con dos platos de comida, le dio uno a su padre que se encontraba sentado en la cama y empezó a comer y el hizo lo mismo, Tiberio de vez en cuando limpiaba a su padre con una toalla cuando se manchaba de comida, cuando su padre termino de comer se acostó en la cama y dijo con voz cansada:

-Te quiero, papa.

-yo también te quiero. Respondió Tiberio con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tiberio beso a su padre en la frente y se quedo dormido, mientras iba saliendo el enfermero lo detuvo y le dijo con voz preocupada:

-Tu padre esta empeorando, casi todo el dia esta durmiendo, ya no tiene momento de lucidez, realmente me preocupa, no se que hacer.

-Siga cuidándolo, estas haciendo un buen trabajo. Respondió Tiberio mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro al enfermero.

Tiberio se marcho de la habitación y se dirigió a su despecho, para firmar documentos importantes, así estuvo hasta el anochecer, donde termino y salio de su despacho para cenar, vio a su hermano comiendo, se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a comer, su hermano no dijo nada, cuando Tiberio termino su comida, hablo con voz seria:

-¿Que pasa hermano?.

Leoncio no dijo nada, solo termino su comida y se paro de la mesa y salio del comedor, pero Tiberio lo paro tomándolo del brazo, pero Leoncio no dijo nada, Tiberio repitió la pregunta de antes, esta vez Leoncio dijo con voz fría:

-Estoy bien Hermano, déjame en paz, me voy a dormir.

Tiberio le soltó el brazo a su hermano y este se fue rumbo a su habitación, Tiberio miro como se alejaba y dejo escapar unas lagrimas, para luego dirigirse a su habitación, donde se acostó y se quedo dormida casi de inmediato, el dia siguiente seria largo.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo numero cuatro de la historia, ojala les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo volveremos a equestria junto a Maximiliano y Decimus, donde iniciaran el viaje hacia torre tempony, dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias para episodios futuros de la historia, nos leemos.**


End file.
